The Wedding (Clace)
by supernaturalbowtiesonsherlock
Summary: Jace and Clary are finally getting married, the ultimate way to further convince each other of the deep love they share with only each other. Ships include Clace, Sizzy, and Malec.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Clary sat on an old rustic chair inside Isabelle's room. The lilac painted walls still managed to stun Clary. Isabelle had always had a sense of style that Clary could only dream of possessing. Isabelle stood behind her, brush in hand, tackling the ever constant tangles that always managed to stay in Clary's hair no matter how often she brushed it.

"Are you nervous?" Isabelle asked, genuinely curious.

Clary looked down at the gold lace dress she wore. Izzy had insisted she look nice for, and I quote "the greatest day of your life". She had to admit it was a beautiful gown. It was weird to think of gold as a wedding color, living in the mundane world she would have worn white. She seemed so separated from her old life though, so the gold for shadowhunter weddings seemed an honor, and proof that she belonged with the shadowhunters. "I'm not nervous, so to speak. I have always loved Jace, and being married won't change the infinite love I have for him. I just wish that all these people didn't have to be here."

All she would have wanted was her mother, Luke, Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus to attend. Everyone else added pressure and stress, when all she wanted to think about was, well, her future. She had always known she'd marry Jace, but she was filled with a sense of overwhelming joy. Jace and her. Together. And this time nothing could prevent that.

"Don't worry. Just ignore everyone, everyone but Jace. It should be easy, you practically never notice anyone else when he's around." Isabelle smirked.

"Thanks Isabelle." Clary continued to look down, now at her hands. She had the golden fairy ring the Seelie Queen had "given" her on her pale ring finger. The sight of a ring reminded her of the family rings shadowhunters often wore. She had almost wished she had a family ring. She clearly didn't want a Morgenstern ring, but she felt left out not having one.

"Done" Izzy said, stepping back from Clary to see the result of her handiwork on Clary's hair. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head, in a beautiful braided bun.

"Oh it's stunning Isabelle." Clary admitted. What couldn't Isabelle Lightwood do?

"Well we better get going, you don't want to miss your own wedding!" Izzy said pulling on a pair of high heeled boots that made her look taller.

"You go on ahead."

"You sure?"

"I know you want to see Simon."

"Fine." Izzy was clearly excited to see Simon. She was glancing down at her dress, apparently second guessing her outfit. She wore a knee length sapphire dress, with a brown belt. Her brown boots reached just below her knees, and she had a golden chain necklace wrapped around her neck. She was nothing less than stunning.

Clary stood up out of the white rustic chair and walked over to Isabelle. Taking her hands she said,"Iz, you look exquisite. Simon always thinks you look gorgeous, even if you were to wear sweat pants. So don't fret."

"By the Angel, not the sweatpants!" she joked.

Clary took her stele out of her left boot, which like Izzy's ended right below the knee. She went to one of the lilac walls, placing the tip of the stele on the wall. The black ink flew from the tips of the stele. The stele was her new way of drawing, so to speak. Like a pencil, the stele became apart of her, moving at her command. Once she was complete, she took a step back admirring her handiwork, as the portal appeared.

Isabelle practically knocked Clary to the ground, as she leaned in to hug her, but not in a manner that would disturb the elegance of either of their hair. "Good luck, like you need it though. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Thanks Iz."

"But if any demons attack or what not," Izzy started, "Alec and I will personally kill anyone/anything that disturbs your wedding."

Clary laughed. "Now I feel special."

They both laughed. Izzy turned once more before jumping through the portal, leaving Clary alone in the girl's bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Jace sat upon his bed thinking. He was excited, for there was no higher way to honor and prove his love to Clary as this. Today they would draw runes of love and respect over each other's hearts.

He wore a black tuxedo, Izzy had forced him to look decent. He would have worn a t-shirt and jeans, or worse gear if it weren't for Izzy's dictative personality. In addition, he wore black dress shoes, and a tie. His golden hair was still wet from the shower he had recently taken. His hair, as it dried began to curl.

Jace picked up a photo, on his side table in the New York Institute. In the picture was himself and Clary at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. He was holding her in his arms kissing her on the forehead, she in a green high low dress, and he in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He put the picture in the inside pocket of his suit.

Jace walked to the bathroom, picked up a brush and combed through his tangled curls. He let out a cry of pain as he hit a tangle, just as Alec walked into his bedroom.

"Jace?", he called out.

"One moment!" Jace shouted out to Alec. He set the brush down, after he got the final visable tangle out. He walked out to see Alec, in a blue suit that matched his eyes. "Let he guess. Magnus?"

Alec glanced down at the matching suit. "How could you tell?" he responded in a sarcastic tone. "He made me try on about twenty suits, that frankly all looked the same to me. There were three I swore were this exact color, but apparently they weren't precisely my eye color.

Jace laughed. "Only Magnus."

Alec nodded. "Only Magnus." Alec looked at Jace now, instead of at his shoes, which yet again matched, this time his raven black hair. "You ready?"

Jace, put his hand in his suit pocket, wishing he could see Clary sooner. He sat down on the bed, unnoticably shaking. "I've been wanting to marry Clary, practically from the time I met her in the Pandemonean. I don't fear for the future, since I will have Clary by my side. But I do often fear the past, Sebastion and all. My father, well Valentine, you know what I mean. It's just, what if I am to be a father. I don't want to be anything like Valentine, but I see him in myself. What if I am the kind of parent he was? I could never forgive myself. And what would Clary think if we had a kid that was like him... or me."

Alec walked over, sitting on the bed, placing his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace. I have known you since I was ten. You are the bravest person I have ever known, and possibly the most stuborn. Even if you were raised by Valentine, you are not evil. Clary loves you inifitely, and you will be an amazing father. If Clary thought you were like Valentine would she really be marrying you? I'm just saying, you are not Valentine. You are Jace Lightwood, Herondale, whatever."

Lightwood, Herondale, whatever. He still needed to decide what name to be. He was a born Herondale, but he didn't want to feel ungracious towards the Lightwoods. They had been his family for eleven years, they were a part of him, and he didn't want to let that go. But vice versa he also didn't want the Herondale family line to end just because Jace wasn't proud of his father's descisions. He wished more than anything that he could see Clary, soon.

Jace in responce to Alec's speech, reached over and wrapped his arms around Alec. He didn't want to let go of Alec, but Alec needed to get to the wedding. Well so did he, but he needed to do something first.

"Well, you better get going. We don't want Magnus to be critiquing every guest's outfits." Jace said to Alec.

"By the Angel, Magnus! I'll see you soon, you know being the best man." Alec smiled at that. He seemed so proud that he was the best man. I don't know why he thought it wouldn't be him. Like he would let Simon or Angel forbid Magnus, be the best man. No it was meant to be his best friend, his _parabioti_. "Bye," Alec cried as he ran out the door.

Jace got up from his bed, walking through the door into the Institute hallway. He looked back at his room, realizing it would no longer be his room, but his and Clary's. It made him happy, but filled his mind of stories and memories. It had been his room for eleven years. Alec always bewildered by how clean the room was, and organized. He almost killed Clary here. This was the room where he had all of 'the dreams'. It was a room that had built walls around him hiding him from fears that lay beyond. He never adressed his fears aloud, but everyone has some type of fears. Like Alec had been afraid of the dark when he was little. If you listened through the walls when he was younger, Jace could hear Maryse singing Alec to sleep. Jace's fear included, his family, or Clary, being in danger. Clary not loving him, though Clary often reassured him on this fear. And his ultimate fear was that he would become a person like Sebastion or Valentine. He shut the door quietly, though he didn't understand why since no one was here.

He went to the elevator, that came up with a "SHREEK" after he had pushed the button. He opened the iron gate stepping in, plummiting down into his soon to be new life.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Clary sat on the top of a ladder in the Institute ladder. She had come to cool off, just to relieve the pressure that came with being a shadowhunter. Like that pressure would ever be lifted from her shoulders though. She had picked up her _Shadowhunter's Codex_, but couldn't force herself to read. She set the book down beside her, on the floor. She was to stressed to put it up on a shelf, so she just left it. She walked to the window, sitting in the window seat. She caught herself glancing, and then staring, at the ceiling. The stunning domed church ceiling reminded her of the first time she had come to the Institute. She had been left speakless from it's beautious architecture, and she still was.

She had sewn a pocket inside the dress' skirt. She reached in leaving her stele, but pulling out her witchlight. She recalled when Jace had given her the glowing stone. She had turned sixteen, in the greenhouse. Jace had given her the witchlight, and when they left he had tripped and kissed her. She had leaned in, keeping blanced by cupping her hands against his neck. It had been life giving. She just wanted to breath him in, as though he were her air supply.

She felt her feet taking her away from the window. Her heart overpowering what her brain thought. She pushed the doors of the library open, going through an endless maze of hall ways in the Institute. She made her way up a cast iron spiral staircase, that lead to the greenhouse.

She took a step from the top of the stair case and saw the midnight flowers, not in bloom due to the time not being midnight. She walked out and was engulfed by the smell of flowers and other plants, that grew a plenty in the room. She continuedd walking, her boots stepping in puddles of water that had originated from the sprinklers. A figure in a black tux sat on a bench looking at a picture. Jace.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter, guys. It's been a hectic week and I couldn't get around to writing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; that position is held up by the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

Chapter Four

When Alec arrived at Luke's farm, where the wedding was going to take place, he felt very out of place. Without Magnus, he was a bloke in very nice suit with a puff of messy unbrushed black hair. Everyone was looking at him. Unfortunately a majority of Shadowhunters still didn't accept a gay Shadowhunter. It was something that just got under Alec's skin. Your sexuality doesn't define you. Yes, it's a part of who he is, but a straight person wouldn't be judged because they date someone of the opposite gender. Your love is a part of you, but it doesn't define you and everything you do.

Alec walked around, keeping his head down, as he looked for Magnus. He finally spotted him, by a punch table. Magnus was wearing a suit that looked identical to Alec's, except that it was completely covered in silver sparkling glitter. To be honest it kind of hurt his eyes, to look at it too long. Magnus, seeing Alec, walked up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"They really dressed this farm up," Magnus exclaimed.

"I suppose." Alec looked around. 'They' happened to be Magnus, not Clary or Jace. So the inside of the barn had strung lights hanging across the ceiling, and tables with food and frankly a LOT of glitter. Everywhere. Personally Alec had no desire to eat food coated in glitter, but he didn't want to be rude so he picked up a cheese cube that was on the table in front of him with the punch. Magnus poured himself a Dixie Cup of fruit punch.

From under the table sprouted a little boy who was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He had a puff of raven black hair that looked uncombed. He grabbed onto Alec's leg, the little boy wrapping his arms around him. "Hi, Dad," the little boy cried up.

"Hi Auggie! Did Daddy make you wear that?" Alec asked his six year old son.

"Yeah." Auggie let go of his father's leg.

"Have you seen Uncle Jace anywhere?" Alec asked in pure curiosity. "He needs to get here soon or he'll miss his own wedding!" He chuckled as he looked down at Auggie. Auggie had his right hand over his eyebrow, squinting his eyes, scouting the farm.

"Nope," Auggie said dropping his head in disappointment.

"I'll find him, don't you worry Auggie." Alec patted his son on the head. "Magnus, can you portal me to the Institute. I bet he hasn't even left his room." He laughed at that. Man Jace was, correction is, stubborn.

"Sure. First you have to try the punch though. And don't just give it to Auggie." Magnus said.

Alec smirked, "Fine." He picked up a Dixie Cup of punch and poured the whole thing in his mouth.

Magnus, with little Auggie stuck to his leg, raised the portal to the Institute. He kissed Alec on the cheek as he ran through into a hallway in the Institute.

Alec waved back at his family, then sprinted down the hallway. He waited until the portal had closed, then spit the fruit punch into a potted plant. "I love Magnus, but that punch is fowl." Alec said to himself.

**Author's Note II: Don't worry the wedding is coming up! I know it's called '**_**The Wedding**_**', I just like to stretch my stories out so that they aren't paper thin. And, frankly, I prefer writing Chapter stories rather than One-Shots. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
